


Kismet Kin

by Ozarkthedog



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Blackmail, DARK. Female Masturbation, F/M, Swearing, Taboo Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:21:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28672161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ozarkthedog/pseuds/Ozarkthedog
Summary: Your Step-Brother Steve catches you masturbating.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Kismet Kin

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing this subject matter, hope it’s not horrible.   
> Depending on how this is received, I’ll write a follow up. *Steve and Reader are both of age.💙

Your fingers plunged into your swollen folds as you frantically chase your pleasure. Little lightening bolts strike your core causing the knot in your belly to tighten.

You pant heavily and swirled your clit with your free hand, the excitement of getting away with masturbating made it even more exciting.

You bite your pillow hard when your orgasm smacks into you with a force, making your walls clench down around your fingers as you cum with a muffled groan.

You lay in silence for a few seconds catching your breath until you hear a dark chuckle from your door way.

“Well done, Sis. I have to say that was pretty hot.”

With a menacing smile, your Step Brother Steve stalks into your small bedroom.

“What the fuck! Get out, Steve!” You shout, ripping your fingers out of your folds and covering your naked body with your comforter.

His smirk and intimidating aura made your belly churn as he approached the side of your bed, his large jean clad thighs bumping against your colorful bed spread.

“Not until I get a taste.”

Steve leans down, planting his fists on either side of your body, effectively caging you in.

Your heart stops beating.

“What!?” You stare at him in shock. He couldn’t mean -

“You heard me. And unless you give me what I want…”

He holds a cell phone vid of you masturbating up to your face, “I’m sending this to your Mom and my Dad.”

“That’s not fair!” Your face burns with anger as he stares you down, his eyes cold and sinister.

“Gimme a taste and I’ll delete it.” His eyes travel down to your chest, burning a hole in your thick blanket.

You knew better than to trust him. He’d been a huge pain in your ass ever since he and his dad came to live with you and your mom. Always picking on you and being a real creep whenever you had friends over.

But what choice did you have?

Your lip trembled as you met his stare again, “Fine. But you’re deleting the vid in front of me.”

Steve raised his hands in mock surrender, “Of course.” His sly grin growing wider with every passing second.

You raised your moist hand and looked away, ashamed this was happening.

His fingers overlap as he circles your smaller wrist, gripping your bones hard. “Ah ah, look at me.”

You whimpered in painful embarrassment as you watched him sniff at your fingers. Your core unwillingly clenched when he let out lewd groan. Your skin a mix of dull and shiny spots before he dragged his moist tongue over your knuckles.

“Fuck.” Steve grunted before shoving your fingers into his mouth, sucking insatiably at your digits. You sobbed when his tongue dove between your first and second finger, scissoring them wide. His eyes grew darker, the tiny blue slivers now so close to being consumed by black.

You choked on your cries when he palmed at his tented jeans.

“You taste so fucking good.” He growled around your fingers, lapping at your slick. Your pussy tightened again hard watching his face contort into predatory animalistic features.

This was so wrong.

“Steve! Stop!” Your frantic cries barely reach his ears when his teeth start nipping at your flesh.

You smacked his cheek hard with your free hand and managed to pull yourself from his grip, crawling to the far corner of the bed, salty tears staining your cheeks.

Steve’s face was flushed as he breathed heavily, stunned by your unassuming assault. He was fuming, but there would be time to deal with your insolence. His cock raged in his jeans, desperate for relief but it didn’t deter him from sealing your fate.

“If you don’t want them finding out, you’re going to do exactly what I say. Got it?” His harsh tone made your belly drop. You felt sick to your stomach as he crawled towards you, only stopping when your panicky hands pushed at his chest.

A feign softness occupied his gaze as he took in your quivering form, “This will be good for us. It’ll bring us closer together. Make Mom and Dad really happy.”

Your head hung low as you let loose a frustrated cry knowing there was no way out.

He kissed the crown of your head sweetly, almost feeling bad for you. “We were brought together for a reason. Be good to me and I’ll be good to you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos & Comments are highly encouraged!
> 
> Find me on tumblr @ozarkthedog. 18+ Only.


End file.
